


Human emotion

by gummygummygummy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Ishigami Senkuu, Hurt Ishigami Senkuu, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummygummygummy/pseuds/gummygummygummy
Summary: Incomplete sort of drabble. I feel like Senku never gets to catch a break and that he endures a lot of stress. He tries to be strong and we can see him pretend not to be emotional in front of his friends on more than one occasion. I want to write more for this fic, but probably won't.This focuses less on Gen's love for Senku and more on Senku's need for emotional support.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Human emotion

The feeling of plush grass and soft leaves beneath his feet was intoxicating. The world seemed still, as not a sound could be heard besides their own footsteps. 

"We're almost there." Gen smiled gently at him as he led them through the maze of trees. "Be careful walking up this steep hill, you might slip on leaves." He held out his hand for Senku to take as they slowly tread up. Once they reached the top, Gen turned around, prompting him to do so as well.

"This is what I wanted to show you. Isn't it beautiful?" Gen smiled. They were on a plateau, which after thousands of years of being uninhabited, the surrounding area became a deciduous forest.

The plateau itself was barren of any leaves or trees, leaving a beautiful open space in the forest. You could see over the top of every tree for a kilometer. It was nearing sunset, and from this height it seemed half of the entire world was on fire. The light was near blinding and the colour was indescribable. 

In the forest below, each tree was a different shade of red, orange, or greenish yellow. They went together so beautifully. Each leaf was like a speck of paint in a magnificent mural. He felt overwhelmed with emotion. He was absolutely thrilled to be alive, and bitterly melancholy at the same time.

"This is amazing." Senku grinned, his heart pounding. They took a long moment to admire the scenery in each other's company before anyone spoke again.

"I've been worried about you lately." Gen's blissful smile turned to a neutral expression, but you could see the pain behind his eyes. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Two nights ago." Senku mumbled, his words met with silence.

Gen sat on the ground cross-legged, gently pulling Senku's arm to lead him down as well. They sat together quietly as wind blew through the trees, creating a wonderful harmony of every single leaf being rustled at once.

"You overwork yourself, Senku-chan." Gen said with a grimace. "You work all night and through most of the day as well. It's taking a toll on you not only physically, but mentally too."

"What makes you say that?" Senku laughed awkwardly. He felt sick to his stomach now. "I feel fine."

"I know you've been having nightmares. You toss and turn all night, and you always wake up as if you never rested at all; with what little sleep you get you're still just as exhausted as before you went to bed." Gen looked at him with a frown. "On top of that, you think we're going to dispose of you as some sort of 'easy way out' of this mess with Tsukasa."

"We're your friends, we could never do that to you. You're loved. You're important, to all of us. And you're worth more than your knowledge. You bear the weight of the world on your shoulders." Gen said heavy-heartedly. He sighed. "You can't keep doing this."

Senku's lip quivered. He forced himself to grin, trying to mask the fact that his eyes were welling up with tears. Fuck, he thought. Hot tears uncontrollably rolled down his cheeks. He wasn't upset that Gen noticed; he's a mentalist. Of course he would notice something as big as that. 

He just didn't like being told the truth of his situation. He wanted to ignore it for as long as he could, continuing to suffer in silence. Senku made a pained squeaking noise as he desperately tried to hold back his sobs. 

Gen placed his hand behind Senku's head, gently pulling him into a hug and cradling him. He rubbed his back as he silently sobbed. Although no noise was coming out, Senku's body moved almost rhythmically from how hard he was crying.

"Take a breath." Gen said in a low tone, wrapping both arms around him. "You don't have to hold it in."

Senku sobbed loudly over his shoulder, internally ashamed for showing his weak side. No one was supposed to ever see this from him. He took a shallow uneasy breath and whimpered. He slowly began to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, Gen." He whispered.

"No. You are entitled to human emotion. This is normal. There's no reason to be sorry." He responded, cradling his head once again. "Crying is healthy. A good leader should be vulnerable sometimes too. Someone who is seemingly impenetrable and constantly strong is usually in a lot of pain."

Senku looked at the small wet patch of cloth on Gen's coat. He shed a lot of tears. 

"I brought you here to help you. Don't you feel better now?" Gen pulled back, looking into his eyes with a soft smile. 

"I do, actually." Senku gave a weak smile in return.

"Every single person in that village cares about you. Some more than others. You are loved so much." Gen said wistfully, laying on the grass next to him. "No one wants you to feel more loved than I do."

He gave him almost no time to ponder over what he meant. "I've admired you since the day I learned about your existence. You're such a powerful person, capable of amazing things. I love you, Senku-chan." 

Birds in the far distance began calling for mates, breaking the silence for them. "More than a friend should. It hurts me to see you in pain like this. You deserve security and happiness. You deserve to feel loved. I want to be by your side every step of the way until we've defeated Tsukasa's kingdom of might." 

Senku's heart was racing, he didn't know how to respond. He wasn't sure if he was in love with him or if he was just excited to know someone cared about him so much. He laid back on the grass, folding his hands together on his stomach.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing myself onto you." Gen said in a low tone. "Despite my feelings, I'll still help you like this when you need it. Don't give me an answer you don't mean. You don't even have to answer at all."

He felt like he was going to melt. What a roller coaster of emotions he's going through today. "I want.." Senku hesitated. "I want to be held again." They both moved closer together, Senku curling up to press his ear against his chest with Gen's arms wrapped around him. He listened to the mentalist's heartbeat. Even through two layers of clothing, it was loud as hell. He probably felt just as alive as he did. 

"I could probably fall asleep right now." Senku sighed happily.

"I'll keep you safe here if you do. If we travel all the way home you might not be tired anymore. You'll want to go straight back to work." Gen said, not knowing he wasn't being listened to.


End file.
